Rose Thorns
by Vicomte-Du-Shiny
Summary: Ivy and Becca are two normal phans who have a sleepover. But when the two get sent into the world of the phantom itself, will romance occur? Will they annoy Erik into insanity? YES THEY WILL! T for romance and violence. Not EOC! cameos later
1. Ivy's fall

Hi everybody!(Hi Dr. Nick!)

This is 'Gasp.' and here is an awesome story I be writing! It is about girlies named Ivy and Becca (me) who get phantom souvenirs and watch Phantom of the opera and get sent into it! OOOOoooOOOooo Now way into the past will they be able to save Erik from Christine?

I don't own anything from Phantom of The Opera. (I wish I did though. Cough Mr. Butler cough)

AAACHHOOO! Raoul: _**b**less **y**ou_ Thanks Raoul!

* * *

"Yay! Come on in Ivy!" Becca told her red-haired friend as she led Ivy into her living room. "My Mom and Dad are out shopping, Sarah is at Stephanie's, and Ashley is at the movies with her freaky friends. We are all alone... what do you want to do?" 

"Let's watch... THE PHANTOM!" Ivy squealed as she removed the DVD from her knapsack. Becca's eyes grew to the size of a Punjab lasso as she saw the movie.

"OMGEEEE!" Becca squealed really loud. She heard the sound of glass breaking and she went to investigate. She saw her squeal had broken an old glass cup in her cupboard.

"...and I thought only La Carlotta could do that." Ivy laughed as Becca smiled sheepishly. Soon the pair was sitting on a couch with popcorn and a blanket over them. They also had props from the movie auction they went to.

"I got one of the crystal flowers from Christine's hair when she sang think of Me, I got the Punjab lasso Erik used to intimidate Raoul with in the Torture chamber, I got a phantom plushy, and I got Erik's black silk mask too!" Ivy giggled out showing her merchandise.

"Whoa... cool, I got Erik's swooshy cape, Erik's red death mask, and the ENTIRE Don Juan Triumphant script! I got a plushy also!" Becca grinned showing hers. Both girls started to giggle happily as the movie started. After a few hours of watching that movie among others, Becca was fast asleep. So Ivey decided to watch the Phantom again. She put on her mask, put the DVD in and as she made her way by the T.V she tripped... and fell into it.

Erik sat at his organ composing. After a while he got up to get some food. As he was walking his foot hit something hard. He looked down to see a tall, redheaded girl unconscious on his floor. She was also wearing the most absurd clothing he had ever seen in his life. (Ivy was in jeans and a t-shirt, gym shoes too) He decided that he would take her to a more comfortable area and interrogate her when she woke up. He saw a small bag, slung it over his shoulder, picked Ivy up and carried her to a sofa where he gently set her down.

Ivy woke up slowly. She looked around at her surroundings and she gasped (Le GASP!) Ivy almost fainted. She was in the Louis Philippe Room, or a very good imitation of it. She heard music from an organ playing outside and she knew. It was _him_. She didn't know how she got there, but she was so happy that she did. She saw her backpack next to her and she walked into the main part of the lair.

"Good you are awake." The phantom said not even looking behind him. Suddenly he got up, glided over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "What were you doing in my lair!" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice as he looked her straight in the eyes.

At that moment Ivey almost fainted again, but composed herself.

"I doubt you would believe me." She said her green eyes gazing calmly into his amber ones, the left side of his face shielded by a white porcelain mask.

(My Erik is the Gerik! Gerard Erik! DUH!)

"Well... would you believe me if I told you that I came from about oh 136 years in the future, and I know all about here. We are in Paris, France under the world renowned Opera Populaire in the year 1870. Also your name is Erik, you are after the love of a girl named Christine Daae who is 16 and came here at 7 when her father Gustave Daae died. Also today they are in production of Hannibal, where Monsieur Lefavre will announce his retirement and the new owners will come. Monsuiers Richard Firmin and Gille André. Who have had a recent fortune in the junk business which André will refer to as the Scrap metal business. The idiot. Anyway, there is also a new patron. A FOP by the name of Raoul De Changy. He is a very... _girlish_ man. Oh and speaking of girlish, the diva Carlotta Guidicelli... ugh! She wears too much pink, throws too many tantrums, and can't sing to save her life... or any glass for that matter. Piangi is just as bad as the managers for kissing up to that big, poodly, pink, GUGGH! Anyway, I know all about you, Madame Giry, Meg, the plays that will be performed here and how to get into your lair, so if you push me out, I just get back in. Oh and I taught myself how to use a Punjab lasso and to fence so if I get attacked I will be okay. How I got here I don't know. I was with my friend Rebecca, Becca for short, and I fell and woke up here. You can see me so this is not a hallucination of mine, but real. And very pleasant I might add."

"Okay... I didn't understand half of that, but I can understand this. If you want me to believe that you are from the future, I need proof. Go get it then I will believe your story."

Ivey smiled and ran to fetch her backpack. She opened it up and a picture of her and Becca fell out. She picked it up and examined it. Both girls' glasses shone in the sunlight and showed Hazel eyes under Becca's and emerald green under Ivy's. Becca was tall, but Ivey was taller, almost as tall as Erik himself. Becca's long straight blonde hair was pulled into a long braid that fell to her waist and Ivy's unruly red frizzy hair was tamed in a ponytail. Becca had her signature smile on her face, her braces shining and Ivy had made bunny ears on Becca (which later Becca hit her for). The girls were dressed in Renaissance clothing from when they went to the Renaissance Festival. Ivey was dressed as a Black Sorceress and Becca was a White one. They both had their respective weapons of Staffs and powders, But they each went and bought their own weapons. Thin, yet sharp, fencing like swords that they trained themselves with carefully in the backyard until they had mastered the art, as good as Erik, no, but better than Raoul. Suddenly Ivy wished that Becca were here with her and the weapons too. She felt alone in this world, a phangirl without a phriend to share it with.

Suddenly a familiar squeal pierced the silence of the lair.

* * *

ohh! Cliffie! A predictable cliffie... but a cliffie nonetheless! 

Raoul: I'm not girly!

Ummm... Dear, you are. Give it up.

Raoul: mutters inaudibly

rolls eyes oh well I would like feedback but whatever! As long as you are reading this I'm fine with that! You need to review at least once though so I can see who exactly is reading! n.n

Fare thee well!


	2. Becca's joining

Another chapter!

**She has been planning this for a long time and she finally got around to publishing it.**

Hey! That's not nice Darth Volo!

**So? **

... Never mind. ANYWAY! This is a new chappie! Enjoy! I don't own POTO sheesh!

* * *

Ivy rushed into the main part of the lair to see a familiar face on top of a dazed and winded Erik. Also, sheaths, staffs, and all their weapons sat on top of a large, black duffel bag. 

"BECCA!" Ivy said hugging her friend tightly. Ivy helped her up friend up and noticed that Becca's glasses were askew. Becca re-aligned them and gasped (LE GASP!) She looked around, then at the musical genius sitting up and glaring at her from the floor. Her eyes grew wide as she turned her attention to Ivy.

for your convenience Ivy's dialogue will be bold, and Becca's italicized.

"_Is that..._?" Becca asked

"**Yep**." Ivy replied

"_So I'm?..._"

"**Uh** **huh.**"

"_So I'm not...?"_

"**Nope.**"

"_Are you sure_?"

"**Positive**."

"_Well, how did you get here before me then_?"

"**It's a lo..**"

"**As much as I'd hate to break up this little conversation, I'd like to know who _you_ are, how _you_ got _here_, how _you_ know _her_, and why _you_ landed on top of _me_."** Erik growled pointing at the respective owners of the pronouns at the appropriate times.

Becca almost swooned at the sound of his voice but regained her composure, a little. She stood, her left eye twitching a little and she grinned really happily. If you knew Becca though you could tell in her eyes she was having an internal battle with herself. Ivy knew exactly what the battle was about, but poor unsuspecting Erik didn't.

"Uh, Ivy? Is she okay?" Erik asked stepping back a little.

Ivy nudged her and Becca shook her head and returned to normal, "Huh? What was the question?" well as normal as she could be. This sent Ivy into a fit of laughter on the floor, caused a raised eyebrow from Erik and for Becca to turn crimson.

"Oh, that was priceless!" Ivy said as she wiped a tear from her eye. She suddenly turned serious again. "Okay Erik back to your questions. 1. Her name is Rebecca, and she is my friend from our time. 2. Well all I know is that I wished she were here along with some other things and she and them came. 4. Well I don't know that one, I guess a plot hole just opened up above you and she crash landed."

Becca meanwhile had walked over to the weapons to investigate the duffel she screamed, "EURIKA! Ivy come here look what the plot hole spit out! The "duffel of many items"!"

Ivy ran and saw she was indeed correct. There in all its glory sat THE "duffel of many items".

"What is The "Duffel of Many Items?" Erik asked, confused.

"Well in my fics, I always have my duffel of many items, which is magical and can hold literally tons of stuff. It's not real, yet here it is!" Becca explained as she pulled out a globe among other things to prove that they were indeed from 136 years in the future.

* * *

The group sat drinking Red wine and tea. Erik had the wine and the girls had the tea. At one point they too, had wanted the wine, but Erik said as they were still too young ("Humph, we're as old as Christine." Becca had whispered to her friend) to have wine. He believed they were from the future, and they were glad. Becca had rummaged through the duffel and had found two very good things. One, she had found Mr. Tumnus' magical pan flute, which she could play, and her French horn, mouthpiece, stand, and music. 

"You mean you play French horn?" Erik asked

"I mean okay for a high school student I guess, not as good as the Opera Populaire of course, I play piano better. I play it by ear. I can also sing, and write stories. Though I'm clumsy and idiotic at times and seem to have no common sense, I'm actually a very musical girl." Becca said sipping her tea and looking "diabolically British" as she put it. Also as she explained she had donned a British accent. Drama does that to ya, let's you put on a costume without changing your appearance. Erik looked at Ivy and she said, "I sing and dance, not perfect, but good enough mind you." Erik was about to speak but Becca knew what he was going to say and made a plan.

"Okay Erik, I will go into the Orchestra as a French Hornist, Ivy will stay with you as your accomplice, the Banshee, sorry Ivy you're Irish and that is the best I came up with, I will tell them that I will not be staying in the opera house as my family wishes to have me sleep at home. You will have to place a note for the new managers coming stating your recommendation for me. Also, we will need clothing, I have Ivy's costume from one of her performances in a play, but I will need to get an outfit from the costume room. I looked in my wallet and I have myself 19,274 francs in my possession, if my calculations are correct, there was about 3,500 dollars from my time to begin with. Okay, now after I steal a few outfits form the costume room, I will go shopping and arrive looking very ready for my interview with Mr. Reyer, I will swing by for my F. Horn before and drop off the clothes. Ivy will join me in shopping. I will take the screen operator's route because half of their drunken asses won't be at the posts. I know, genius is it not? Now I have a mask, and a cape, but I will need some gloves."

Erik just stared at her.

"What! Underneath this hyper 16 year old exterior beats the heart of a true plotter." Becca said indignantly. Erik sighed and began their lesson on "how to be a shadow"

* * *

Becca sighed as she slunk along the stagehand's post listening to Carlotta have a tantrum about her Dress train. She got close to Joseph Buquet's post as she started the Aria. Becca cringed and placed in earplugs. Grinning evilly she spotted the backdrop rope, she started to untie it, but stopped, She wanted Erik to do this not her, so she continued slowly along, unawares of the long rope that was tangled around her foot. She took 5 steps and tripped. She got up and saw the rope, she gave it a tug and the backdrop came undone, crashing into Carlotta and causing chaos. "Oops" Becca whispered then climbed up a rope and onto a secret ledge that led to the costume room. 

Erik saw the chaos unfurl above and sighed with distress. Those two were going to drive him insane, he just knew it.

* * *

MUAHAHA! All done for now! I feel loved! I have 2 loyal reviewers, my sister, KZ and Miss Black Shadow! 

Cookies and brownies for you and your muses!

**Brought to you by: The Erik Glomphing Society (TEGS):**

_Have you glomphed your Erik today?_


	3. Resumes and Torture Plots

Another chapter! I'm on a roll!

**_You, my dear, are an idiot._**

You think no one knows that already Le Phantomess? Just look at Becca! That's me!

_**Oh dear lord. Really?**_

Uh, duh?

_**Why me?**_

Because, my dear, I thought you up.

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

Yes! No onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: she doesn't own POTO she just owns the ALW DVD, the Broadway C.D. and her muses.

* * *

Becca walked up the stairs to the Opera Populaire's entrance. Her little accident with the backdrop an hour ago had caused quite a scene and the new French hornist had quit leaving the orchestra's French horn solo in Think of Me open and without a backup. Erik had placed a note, Becca wasn't too sure about what it had said, but knew it would help her. That, and the fact she knew every single part she would play in this orchestra until the opera's ruining by heart. She was still nervous though, she knew Andre and Firmin's nature toward young girls and she didn't like it.

She sighed, and straightened out her white blouse, her black skirt, and her hose. She checked her long braid, swaying slowly behind her and down to her hip area behind her, polished her 19th century glasses (thank god for that duffel) and entered the pairs open office, French horn case in hand, to hear the two arguing.

"Andre! We cannot allow some apparatus to push us around telling us who to hire!" Firmin exclaimed

"Firmin, we need this person to fill in! We need them or there will be no opera!" Andre defended heedless of the person watching them.

"I don't care! That phantom is the one who scared away John-Claude in the first place!" Firmin screeched.

Now, as much as Becca liked seeing the two managers in distress and angry, she hated fighting, so she spoke up.

"Excuse me, messieurs; I am here for my interview? Are you Messieurs Andre and Firmin? My name is Rebecca Cheney; I would like to work in your orchestra playing my French horn." Becca said it with a soft voice with a slight French accent, but her presence made both of them jump a foot in the air. The two managers stared at her for a moment then coughed.

"Well, you are correct, my name is Gilles Andre." Said Andre

"Mine is Richard Firmin." Firmin said taking her hand and kissing it. Becca resisted the urge to slap him and sat down.

"So, let's have a look at your resume then." Andre said and it began.

* * *

Becca raced down into Erik's lair by way of a passageway she found and ran into the kitchen waving a paper and gasping for breath.

"Did you run all the way down that passage!" Erik looked at her like she was insane as she shook her head vigorously trying to catch her breath from her sprint. She passed the paper to Ivy who examined it.

"You got the job! YAY for you!" Ivy hugged her and Becca hugged back. After though, Becca sat down on the table and pulled out a piece of paper with plans on it.

"This is for Andre and Firmin torture, pick your favorite. I personally think that putting a laxative in their champagne for the opening night is a good one. Or slipping them exploding cigars works too." Becca said casually. She then muttered, "Impure, vile men. Eww."

Ivy heard and she smiled evilly at Becca. "Why don't we try all of them Becca?"

Becca smiled showing all of her teeth and her eyes narrowed

into hazel slits. That look gave Erik the chills and made him feel a little bit sorry for the managers at whatever Becca's evil little mind had cooked up for them. A little bit being the key words there.

"Perfect." Becca smiled then burst into laughter,

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Well I gotta go rehearse. See ya Erik, see ya Ivy." Becca jumped up and raced away.

"That girl has problems, Ivy." Erik said as he sat with her at the kitchen table eating the lunch Erik had made.

"No, not problems, she's just is a very... well, eccentric and theatric girl, and if she doesn't like someone or something, you better hope it isn't you." Ivy said taking a bite of pasta.

"She is very determined girl, I'll give her that. Now I want to know how you know my name." Erik said glaring at Ivy.

Ivy gulped down her pasta and looked into his eyes and said,

* * *

Bwahahahaahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffie, cliffie I love my cliffys! Now my loyal reviewers I need your opinions. How should you arrive in Erik's dimension! I need your input! Thank you and come again! 


	4. Bed hiding and strange looks

I shall update for my loyal phans. I will also answer your reviews. Well the people who actually reviewed the 3rd chapter.

Angelus-Cantus: I know, I hate them too, but they're so much fun to write!

Angelflowers: sure you can be in my cameo, I just need to know some things I will post at the end of this chapter. oh and which fic am I going to be a cameo for!

Erik's muse: I'm saving that for the fourth chappie and I LUV CLIFFIES!

Well now for da story!

* * *

Ivy gulped down her pasta, looked Erik in the eye and said, "Sorry that is classified." Ivy then sprang up and tried to escape, but Erik was ready.

"I want answers, or you shall not be in my good graces." He growled.

" Fine. You are…" Ivy got cut off as a loud poof filled the room. Erik didn't seem to notice. In fact, Erik wasn't even moving. Ivy got out of his grip and turned around to see the girl she faced. She had dark blonde hair that went past her shoulders, hazel eyes and glasses. She had on a white striped tank top, white pants, flip-flops, and a smirk that rivaled Draco Malfoy's. On that smirk braces shone in the candle-light of the lair. A carbon copy of a younger Becca. The weirdest part was… she floated down and landed softly onto the floor. Then she tripped.

"AHH!" She screeched and hit a rug. She got up and re-planted the grin on her face. "You can't tell him yet." She said bluntly.

"Who the heck are you!" Ivy looked at the girl.

" I'm Gasp. This is my phan phiction." The girl said.

"Wait, what! You mean I'm not real!" Ivy snapped at the authoress.

"Of course your real, a "phan phic"( the girl made finger quotes) means that the phan thinks it's phiction, not that it _is _phiction. Got it?" The girl smiled.

"No, but why can't I tell him?" Ivy asked desperately.

"Because Ivy, He isn't ready to know, and if you try to tell him before we say, you will get sent back through the plot hole from whence you came."  
The girl explained.

"Wait… WE!" Ivy asked

"Yeah, me and my muses." Gasp explained

"Oh. Well how do I keep him off of my scent then?" Ivy demanded.

"Sorry, can't help ya there, bye!" With a loud poof, she was gone. Then a little piece of chalk and a slate appeared.

It wrote, 'we will be watching you so you don't screw up. Oh and everything will start moving again in ten seconds.'

Then it was simply gone. Ivy didn't want to stick around when Erik started moving again, so she raced off to find Becca. Ten seconds later Erik looked around. "Oh, that girl is in so much trouble." Erik said as he grabbed his cape.

* * *

Becca was practicing in her small room when Ivy ran into it. "Hide meeee!" she screeched and hid under the bed.

"Uh, are you okay?" Becca asked as she peered under the bed.

"I just met with the author of the phanphiction we are in." Ivy muttered from under the bed.

"Wait, what! We're in a phanphic!" Becca poked her head under the bed to face Ivy.

The hiding redhead sighed and relayed everything Gasp had told her to Becca.

Becca sat upright and contemplated about what she just heard. Suddenly the door burst open and Erik came in.

"Where is SHE!" He screamed at Becca.

Becca gave him a "what-are-you-talking-about-and-calm-down-you're-gonna-give-yourself-a-coronary" look.

(Erik: is that a real look? Gasp: of course it is! In my mind! Erik: -.-')

"Where is IVY!" he roared and lunged at Becca. Becca sidestepped him and sent him falling onto the mattress of the bed.

"I haven't seen her since I told you about my job. Now If you'll be kind enough to leave me in peace, I would like to practice my instrument!"

Though Becca was shorter than Erik, she glared at him with such intensity, she could've convinced the entire world that the sky was purple and that squirrels were really aliens in disguise waiting to prey upon the human race and harvest their bodies for science.

(Erik…What? That doesn't make ANY sense!  
Gasp: well it does…….. not make any sense to me either!  
Erik: -smacks forehead- you scare me!  
Gasp: thanks for the compliment!  
Erik: -Bangs head against wall-)

Erik matched the glare. "Well, when you see her, tell her she isn't in my good graces." With that he melted into the shadows and was gone.

Ivy clambered out from under the bed. Becca gasped, "Ivy! What were you doing under there?"

Ivy gave her friend a "did-you-completely-forget-I-was-there?" look.

Becca laughed and said, "I was joking, hey I'm hungry, wanna grab a croissant?"

Ivy linked arms with her friend and they strode outside to a café across the road.

* * *

Erik was composing on his organ when a loud crash came from the Louis-Phillipe room. He cursed and went to investigate. He cautiously opened the door to find…………

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not gonna tell ya!

Okay, If you want a cameo you have to include this information in your review.

1. Name (just put what you want to be called)

2. Description (you and your outfit)

3. Weapon

4. Masquerade costume

5. Masquerade date

6. Personality

7. Anything else you wanna put!

Also, whoever reviews first gets to come in first! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Well, read, review, or get punjabbed!

* * *

**Come to the phan side, we have brownies.**


	5. Of Rakes and Sugary Euphoria

AW MAN!!!!!! I swore to myself that this wouldn't happen!

Erik: yes but it did, so since this being her most popular story, she has to update this year or suffer the phan wrath.

I feel lower than a hobbit right now.

Pippin: HEY!

Sorry pip old chap! Anywhosamonkey, I've come to realize that the phan shall come in too early, as they have only been there approximately a day, so I believe once the time is right, you shall be incorporated. Kapish?

Now, I believe review answers are in order.

**Masked4enternity: **First Review for the chapter! You are coming in first girle! I love Zelda games too; in fact I have twilight Princess! - It's the best! And yes, we all love the phantom, but I have other plans for the bitter opera genius. Muahahahaha.

**Angelus-Cantus:** don't kill me please….I was going to update before new years, but I had to leave for Indiana.

**Miss Black Shadow**: Oh I cannot wait for you to come into my story; I have many a fun things planned, perhaps involving…Dracula? I'm so cruel it's funny; anyways…this shall be most entertaining. (Goes to plot)

**Erik's Muse**: Yes brownies…I think we might need some. Oh! When Becca gets her lil friend, Erik had better run. XDD I have something fun planned for you too when the cameos come. CARLOTTA IS A FOP! KILL THE FOPPIES!! XD

**Cali Mau**: yes you may be in the cameo! And evil cat of doom eh? Sounds like my cat. (Who is currently trying to eat my biology exam review sheet. . ')

**Mayla:** wow we have an elder in our midst! XDD I kid I kid.

**Angelflowers:** Raoul in girls' clothes (shudders) my eyes, my young eyes!!! XDD shall we commence in a fop hunt?

**I'm-in-a-box**: why no Ivy, whatever gives you _that_ impression? I'd_ never_… (shifty eyes)

**Frankie:** thank you for the compliment!!

**Erik's Bride: **Alright, I'll put a brief cameo (actual silent role)

**Labyrinth Keeper**: (watches her twitch) whoa, you're like sonic on coffee! COOL!!!

Alright, now, where did I leave off? Oh yes!!

* * *

Erik was composing on his organ when a loud crash came from the Louis-Phillipe room. He cursed and went to investigate. He cautiously opened the door to find…………

Becca and Ivy sprawled over one another and his coffee table. Erik's glare increased.

"So, you knew where she was and you did not inform me, indeed you were also trying to smuggle her in here." Erik practically bit Rebecca's head off.

Rebecca dusted herself off and frowned, "It's not as bad as you're making it out to be Erik."

Erik glared. "When a girl somehow vanishes into thin air when in your grasp, I think you would have a better understanding of my feelings _child_."

Becca glared at Erik once again (she's tending to do that a lot '). "WE my good phantom happen to be just as old as CHRISTINE!!!!!"

Evidently that was the wrong thing to say as Erik grabbed her wrists and hauled her close to his face. "You know nothing of Christine."

Rebecca beat him with her legs but he held on, so she beat him verbally, bellowing at him with all the hatred and anger she was feeling, ignoring Ivy's protests. "Oh but I do Messier, I know all about her. You pine after a girl who doesn't even know YOU, she knows her ANGEL, you fell in love when she was NINE you sick pervert!!!! I also happen to know who she is Smitten with and it IS NOT YOU!!!! YOUR ATTEMPT TO WIN HER HEART IS FOLLY ERIK, SHE IS SHALLOW AND DOESN'T SEE YOU AS THE MAN YOU ARE!! SHE WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER AND LEAVE YOUR HEART CRUSHED INTO DUST**!!!!!! WE CARE ABOUT YOU ERIK, BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR FROM A GENTLEMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF!!!! GOOD DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Rebecca wrenched her hands out of Erik's stunned grip and stalked away, taking the duffel and clothes with her.

Ivy rubbed her temples and walked over to where Erik was standing still too shocked to process anything.

"Erik, you still there?" she waved her hands in front of his face.

He snapped out of it and composed himself. "Yes, yes I am fine Ivy." He looked battered though, as if Becca's words had landed physical blows upon him.

"No you aren't Erik, look at yourself, you are a mess, come on let's get you some tea." She steered him towards the kitchen.

Ivy managed to light the old-fashioned stove and put a kettle over it. "Do you have any cookies?" Ivy asked.

Erik seemed like a stone statue, so she merely checked the cupboard. Finding none, then mentally chastising herself, _A phantom with cookies?,_ She proceeded to get out the ingredients to create some.

* * *

(Erik)

The kettle started to screech and Ivy, now covered in flour and whiter then Jacob Marley, raced over to pour the tea. The smell of cookies was throughout the lair. It was a rather pleasant aroma, one I had never really had the chance to appreciate before. She placed the still warm confectionary on a plate before me and I cautiously picked one up.

"I made sugar, since chocolate chips aren't in this era." Ivy shrugged sheepishly. I bit into it and suppressed a moan of delight and rapture. These were fantastic. Ivy obviously noticed by the look of pure bliss that must have been all too apparent on my features, because she grinned like the Cheshire cat.

I took another cookie and munched on it happily and she asked, "Feeling Better?"

That sentence brought back the memories that had been suppressed by the sugary euphoria, and I swallowed, frowning. Rebecca's harsh words had cut me, not because of the nature, but because of the nagging little voice in my ear whispering that they were all true. I was perverted to fall in love with a young girl of the tender young age of nine, it was wrong to deceive her in the way that I was, she did not love me and if she saw me beneath the mask, never would. I did believe she was rather rash with the comments about Christine's shallowness however. Christine's soul was as pure as the Heavens above, while mine's was as black as the hell gates. She was the only one able to save me from my terrible existence, the only thing that could bring me happiness. I bit into another cookie and modified that last thought. There were two things: Christine, and Ivy's cooking.

(back to normal)

* * *

Ivy had been sipping her tea watching Erik think. It was interesting, trying to distinguish emotions under that smooth porcelain. That mask was going to come off some point in the future, but she had to make sure he wasn't going to pull the same performance he did to Christine. Ivy got off that train of thought and tried not to think about anything. She didn't look at Erik, His smooth black wig, his bright amber eyes that made her melt, that adorable voice. She shook her head. She wasn't going to ruin the almost-friendship she had worked so hard to create all for a good glomp. Suddenly Erik cleared his throat and Ivy looked at him confused.

"I am actually feeling better mademoiselle, thank you for the sweets and tea. It calmed me down. Now," Erik said checking a pocket watch, "It is close to the opening of _Hannibal_, so we must get going."

Ivy looked very confused and Erik got up and got his cape off of the coat rack in the kitchen.

"Well, we have to be at the show to critique Rebecca now don't we?" Ivy grinned widely, glad to be back in Erik's good graces. She sprinted to her room and chose out an outfit. A black pair of pants, along with a crimson blouse, her skull mask, and a cape with crimson and black accents, then raced outside to join Erik on the Gondola.

* * *

The show was flawless, well flawless from Ivy's point of view. Erik however, was always making small comments about the nerve of the managers, selling the box to some _ponce_ with girly hair, and also critiquing the chorus. Ivy, during the intermission told Erik who the_ ponce_ was. She didn't add that he would sweep Christine away, only that they were childhood sweethearts. After that Erik had begun to furiously dig through his pocket until he found a spare bit of paper. Ivy handed him the quill and inkwell she grabbed for this exact purpose, and he thanked her. He scribbled a message on it, then before the next half began, sent it fluttering to land on Rebecca's lap. Rebecca looked around, then opened the note and began to read.

Rebecca,

I am irritated you would dare say such a thing to me, but you have a chance to redeem yourself. It seems the vicomte has a need to visit Christine and I cannot allow him to catch me when I am about to reveal myself to her. Therefore, you will go quickly after the performance, and distract the dear vicomte, while Ivy locks her in. If you do not wish to comply with my wishes, a disaster liken to your worst imaginations shall befall you.

The Master of Your House, 

Erik

Rebecca angrily looked around, finally spotted Erik and Ivy, nodded, then flipped Erik off.

Ivy giggled while Erik only looked offended. "Thi-think she got the note?" Ivy finally managed, while Erik began to look surly. "I need you to lock Christine in tonight while Rebecca is distracting the Vicomte." Ivy narrowed her eyes then spat out a "Fine."

Rebecca managed to formulate a plan during the opera's second quarter **and** not screw up the solo she had. She raced off right after the show, horn in hand to the trapdoor she had hidden its case in. She peered around to see if anyone was there, then hopped in it.

* * *

-5 minutes and a change of clothes later-

Becca, now in a fine dress, hair done up, and body decked out in stage jewels she "borrowed", she was tailing Raoul. She could feel Ivy's eyes upon her though and she cursed silently under her breath. Couldn't she just wait? Soon Raoul went into Christine's room and did his Little Lotte speech. Rebecca raced outside. He came out of the Opera house to get the carriage and Rebecca started her plan. She began to cry most unmercifully, the tears streaming down her pale face and into a pink handkerchief. She was pacing around, pretend hysterics. Raoul, ever the noble rake, rushed to her aid.

"What is wrong, mademoiselle?" he asked, concern evident on his boyish features.

Rebecca hiccupped slightly and said in a shaky voice, "You …you are very kind Monsieur, but you do not have to comfort a girl such as myself."

Raoul only persisted. "Surely I can assist you mademoiselle. What has befallen you?"

Rebecca wiped her eyes, dragging him into her lie. "My father, he has been, he is being held for ransom by pirates sir! My family are honest merchants; my father has been away at sea. I have received this note from the rouges holding him." She said handing him a tearstained note. He scanned the writing which everyone but Raoul knew was plainly Becca's chicken scrawl, and sighed.

"I am truly sorry mademoiselle. Would you allow me to escort you home? No doubt your mother is looking for you." At this Rebecca promptly howled more and began to cry with an intensity double as powerful as before. "Didn't you read it?! My mother was executed in front of my poor father's eyes! They have taken control of our ship, I have no home!"

Raoul grimaced and patted the sobbing blonde's back. "I deeply grievance for you loss mademoiselle. I will do everything I can to aid you. Here," Raoul gave her his family pendent. "The De Chagneys will always be around for aid."

Rebecca took it gratefully and slipped it around her neck. "Thank you kindly Messier De Vicomte. I will always be indebted you." Rebecca wiped her eyes and headed toward an alleyway.

"Wait!' Raoul stopped her. "What is your name in case you should need to find me again?"

Rebecca smiled and said, "Marjorie, messier, Antoinette Marjorie." She then picked up her skirts and hurried away.

Raoul sighed and called for his coach.

* * *

Ivy had successfully locked Christine in her room and was stalking outside her door when a voice next to her ear sent her jumping. "WHY IS THE RUM GONE?!."

Ivy whipped around and slapped Becca. "Never again!"

Becca pouted and rubbed her red face. Ivy noted her tear-stained cheeks, and fancy attire, and then grinned. "What did you do?"

Becca shrugged, "I used emotions against the rake. I gave him a pack of lies, about my dead mother, kidnapped father, and how I had no home, because of pirates."

Ivy shook her head in amusement. "Alright, well since Erik is busy revealing himself to Christine, _what shall we do to keep ourselves busy?_"

Becca grinned and pulled out a black silk mask, and a black duffel from a closet. "Terrorize?"

Ivy chuckled, "Couldn't have said it better myself." With that the two girls went off to plan.

* * *

Alright, from now on all cameos must be private messaged please.

This was a mini-chappie. There will be ballet rat, Buquet, and Carlotta torture next chapter, be aware! XD


	6. ScissorHappy Blondes and Trampolines

Well I have this chapter up, and am hoping to write more.

Review answers:

Miss Black Shadow: I know I am cruel… it is in my nature I suppose… and yes the pendant will return…. Much, much later however. And the story Becca made popped into my head at the randomest moment…. I was watching my dad play Guitar Heroes (and fail miserably I might add) and WHAM! I pulled out a pen and took it to paper. Yeah….thank you for sticking with me!

Angelflowers: glad you like the username! I was watching PTO at 3 in the morning and Chagney sounded like shiny to my sleep deprived brain; so Vicomte-Du-Shiny was born. Fop torture alone?! What is the fun in that? I'd rather have a bunch of rabid phans with us…oh there will be blood. Muahahahahahahahahahaha. As for Erik….if you can catch him….

Erik: God help me! She doesn't own PTO.

* * *

(5:00 in the morning the next day) 

Erik was composing, waiting for his ingénue to awaken, when he smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He opened it to find Ivy sitting at the table, and Becca, back to him, doing something. Ivy smiled and showed him the food on her plate. "I made chocolate chip waffles. Want some?" Erik was about to accept when Becca came into view and he recoiled. How could the girl still be alive?! He stared at her. She was in an elegant emerald green dress, stained crimson by a deep gash on her neck. Her white satin gloves also had rips and he could see the marred flesh and blood there as well. Her glasses were missing; she had a deep hollowed look in her eyes, and had a grin on her face that made her look exceedingly creepy. He took a closer look at Ivy and found that she looked as if she had just been throttled and thrown into the lake. The pair started laughing.

"Honestly, Erik, you really are too much." Becca said and shoved a piece of waffle in her mouth. He merely gaped like a fish. Becca whipped out her camera and took a photo.

"Amazing! Erik is totally speechless! I'm glad I had that nearby!" Becca plunged more of the chocolaty breakfast food into her mouth. She was bouncing around as if a hornet's nest had settled in her dress.

Ivy explained, "Well you see, we _had_ to find some way to entertain ourselves while you were showing Christine the lair. How did that go by the way?" Ivy asked nonchalantly with a mischievous innocence.

Erik cursed, "Not well. How are you both still living?" He pointed to the girls eating waffles as if they would run away if they stayed on the plate too long.

Ivy grinned. "It's fake. We applied fake skin over Becca's real skin, then textured the gashes up with make-up and stage blood, and doused the dress and gloves in stage blood. We just paled me up and made me look dead. Then we had some fun." Ivy began the story.

* * *

_Flashback!_

…_Well, put the reels on!_

…… _What do you mean you can't find them?!_

_(small crashes are heard) OW! explicit text_

_a long string of explicit text_

_EXPLICIT WORD have to do everything myself. (nursing bloody nose)_

* * *

After the long make-up process, Becca looked positively horrifying. The girls did a few last minute preparations and stealthily made their way up to the Screen changers' posts.

They hid in a dark crevice and peered about. Buquet was there, leaning on the railing, sipping some sort of alcohol. Becca chuckled a bit then made her way to a catwalk opposite him and started to walk gracefully along it. When Buquet spotted her, he spat out the drink he had just taken a swig of, turned three shades paler, and then to a sickly green color.

Becca turned her head around to stare into his eyes then whispered loud enough for him to hear her, "Buquet." Then she jumped off the catwalk with a piercing scream. The smokescreen went off with a whoosh, and Becca was engulfed by a trapdoor, landing on a trampoline. Ivy took a tad longer to watch a trembling and twitching Joseph Buquet crouch down in the fetal position at his post. Then she cackled and went to get Becca.

* * *

Erik growled, "So that was _your_ scream at 3 in the morning." Becca nodded and downed a glass of water. 

Erik noted the dark circles under the girls' eyes and asked, "Did you even sleep at all?!"

Ivy grinned, "Nope. We have enough caffeine in our systems to make a coke machine jealous."

Erik was about to ask what a 'coke machine' was, but stopped as he remembered something. "Ivy, you seem saner than Rebecca, will you kindly look after Christine in my absence?"

Becca cackled manically, "Oh don't trust me Erik?"

Erik stared at her with disdain, "Yes. You look insane right now… I trust Ivy, and after your performance last night to me, I have no patience with you."

Becca looked about ready to throw whatever was in reach when Ivy intervened, "Alright Erik. I'll look after her… For a price."

Erik narrowed his eyes, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to bad for me…?"

Ivy hopped up, "It's nothing really… I just want to be your full time apprentice! You know…place notes…. Scare people…swoosh cloaks…threaten, that kind of thing."

"No."

Ivy pouted, "Aw come on Erik, please?"

"I refuse."

Ivy put on her best puppy face, "Pleeeaasse?"

Erik merely shook his head.

Ivy's puppy face turned into a smirk, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Then I'll just sick Becca on your little diva." Ivy pointed to Becca, who was throwing darts, knives, scissors and any sharp object she could get her hands on at a doll of Christine nailed to the wall.

Erik took a small side step as a knife whizzed by his head and sighed. "Alright we have a deal…keep her," He motioned to the scissors-happy blonde, "away from Christine and I will make you my apprentice."

Ivy stuck out her hand "Shall we seal it in blood?"

Erik walked off leaving her hand unshaken. Ivy turned around and grinned like an idiot. Becca growled. "Why did you agree to do that?! You are a TRAITOR to the PHAN CAUSE!!!"

Ivy smirked, "No, I said _you_ couldn't do anything, I never said anything about _me_ not touching her."

Becca's eyes widened. "You are a genius Ivy, you really are." Ivy grinned and took a bow.

* * *

That was a mini chappie… third installment coming up….what should befall Christine? Nothing too damaging…. Erik would have a fit…. Any suggestions are welcomed with open arms!! 

_Sponsored by Fop-Torture Inc.:_

_Supplying phans with weapons since 5000 BC_


End file.
